


[Vid] Tag, You're It

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Hang 'Em High (1968)
Genre: Cowboys, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Hanging, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jed Cooper vs everybody, Lynching, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Revenge, Video, Western, Whump, Wild West, but still mostly whump, seriously this movie is pure whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: They chased me and they wouldn't stop.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: FV





	[Vid] Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie and I HAD to make this vid. Life is hard right now and making this was weirdly comforting. I hope you'll enjoy.

**music:** Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez

 **password:** tag


End file.
